


Незапланированное приключение

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Series: ФБ 2020 | Визуал высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: ФБ 2020 | Визуал высокого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Незапланированное приключение

[](https://i.imgur.com/my4w6v3.jpg)


End file.
